The Noises that Beg for More
by myTme
Summary: Inuyasha is on the verge of a nervous breakdown,Jaken is in a state of denial, Miroku's perv-o meter is cranked to 11 and poor Sango is at her limit. All thanks to two amorous lovebirds.  Rated for language and implications of marginally kinky sex.


The Noises that Beg for More

Author's Note: I'm sure it goes without saying, but I own nothing of the Inuyasha franchise. Not one cent. Zero. Zip. Zilch. That's owned by _Viz Media _and_ Sunrise_. Kagome, Sesshomaru and the rest of the Inuyasha crew were created by Rumiko Takahashi.

Thanks for reading! And now…

Rin and Shippo learn adults are easily manipulated.

The forest was quiet. No crickets chirped. Not an owl dared hoot. The wind wouldn't even rustle a single leaf. And they had camped away from any rivers or sizeable streams. Which meant the numbing norm of gurgling water couldn't be heard. This allowed every sigh, grunt, plea and giggle to breeze easily from the still trees.

"Shall we try something new?" Kagome's voice whispered from the shadows.

Her demon companion grunted softly in reply. "Hn."

"Just relax then," something rustled, "and enjoy."

Safely at camp, as far from the source of the disturbing noise as possible and tucked securely into a tall tree, Inuyasha cowered. His white ears twitched when a hum of female appreciation met them.

Trying to hide his horror, he feigned a brave front and whine, "Come on!" shuddering at the soft moan that tickled his ears. A hand slid down his face in exhausted misery, "Shit."

Miroku quickly lost the concentration he needed to meditate. Violet eyes snapped open when he heard Sesshomaru mutter, "Woman, did you start without me?"

Kagome giggled. The telling titter drew Miroku to towards the distant sound. His hand lifted to cup around his ear in the hopes he could boost his hearing to super human levels and catch the same auditory stimulation that had his half-demon friend quivering.

Inuyasha tensed at the sound of a spray bottle. His nostrils flared as a subtle, sweet mint tainted the air.

There was a faint exhale. "Miko, what will this concoction do?"

Giggle, "What do you think?"

"It will not burn as the red fluid did," growl, "will it?"

"I don't think so." She giggled softly when Sesshomaru released a drawn out gasp.

Silence, disrupted only by the slight rustle of disturbed branches and sharp intakes of startled breaths, quickly filled the tense campground.

There was a faint, wet pop. "Does the spearmint please you," her question was interrupted by Sesshomaru's pleased moan.

"Continue woman," he growled in encouragement, "and this one will ascertain the potion's effectiveness."

Kagome's next question tumbled free in a beguiling chuckle, "Does it tingle," another sound of approval rumbled from her partner, "my lord?"

Teeth clenched, he hissed darkly, "Yes."

"Fuck." Inuyasha shook his head roughly in an attempt to chase away the mental picture of Kagome knelt before Sesshomaru. He stiffened when his cruel mind tortured him further by causing her head to bob slowly in a familiar rhythm. Sesshomaru's fingers twining into her hair as he guided her movements. Eyes narrowed as the imagined elder enjoyed the sensation of Kagome's actions.

"Shit." Inuyasha smacked the side of his head in an attempt to work his disturbing thoughts out. Grumble, "That's bad enough to make my asshole pucker."

Miroku shot his convulsing friend a startled look, "What?"

Inuyasha ignored him, "Damn it. Couldn't they have gone further away? I don't care if she is fuckin' around with barriers." Pout, "Stupid things never work."

"I believe they assumed it was far enough." Miroku's eyes widened, mouth drooped a smidgen over the faint rasp of material ripping. Unable to stop himself he tittered happily, "Not that I mind."

Sango cussed lowly. Between Inuyasha's running narrative over his stress induced responses to Kagome and Sesshomaru's time together and Miroku's glassy eyed grins something was bound to go awry. Her eyes shifted quickly to the two children sleeping soundly across the camp. "Keep it quiet, pervert." She slapped his arm. "We don't want to wake Shippo and Rin."

One of the kids turned, sleepily burbling nonsense.

InuYasha stiffened, ears ticking from upright to folded back in a steady beat. His face fluctuating rapidly from lip curled sick, mortified blush and wide eyed embarrassment. He cringed over the faint mewl that fluttered through the trees.

Shiver. "Igh." Defensively he hugged his body, "That just ain't right."

"What?" Unable to hold his nature in check, Miroku began rubbing his cursed hand, "What do you hear?"

Sesshomaru's startled growl interrupted them, "Woman, where are you touching?"

"Just relax," siren sweet she enticed him, "I promise you'll like it as much as I do." Giggle. "If not more so."

"Hn." His calm tone altered suddenly with a quick bark that morphed into a vexed exhale. "That…" Another throaty moan, "That was unexpect… Nn…" words began to fail him, forcing Sesshomaru to voice his pleasure in garbled words and needy intonations.

Miroku glanced expectantly from Inuyasha to the trees. Lord Sesshomaru sounded distracted. His control obviously cradled in Kagome's surprisingly capable hands. Heart racing the monk yearned to know what trick his futuristic friend had employed so he could get Sango to do the same.

Left hand flexing, he gulped in a much needed breath. "What is she doing, Inuyasha?"

"He…" swallow, "She…" InuYasha roughly shook his head, a visible shudder wracking his frame and filling the air with a flurry of upset leaves. Cheeks heating he yipped, "It just ain't right! **That** place isn't for **that **stuff." Inuyasha hunkered into a convulsive ball cussing and whining softly, "What the hell? Things come **out** there. They don't go in." Retch. "Goes against nature. Fuckin' perverts. Shit. They're worse 'n…"

"That place? In not out? What?" Confused over Inuyasha's strange, irregular movements Miroku blurted, "Have you injured your backside again?"

"Shut up!" He pinked, body wobbling precariously on his narrow perch. "No." He bounced to a new branch, "Just ain't comfortable. Whole fuckin' camp smells like her throat spray and I can hear everything." His chest puffed. Eyes narrowed in disgusted hate. "EVERYTHING!"

"Huh." Sango studied the path Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru had taken. It didn't take a genius to guess what was happening, especially when Kagome had shared her plans a few days prior. Noting she had earned Miroku's focus, she offered a lazy shrug, "Kagome and Sesshomaru must be trying something new." Eyes dropping to the fire, she tossed on another log. "Maybe she found an interesting tip in the last magazine she shared."

Miroku frowned, he'd been pummeled unconscious for borrowing the tantalizing glossy manuscript filled with tips and tricks 'To get your man's motor revving and keep it up!' Not that he'd read the article. He didn't need to learn what it took to keep him hard, more interested in the images of women in various garments devised to titillate and arouse.

Stupidly he blinked, "Which tip, Sango?"

"Number five," blushing lightly she muttered, "the one you aren't a fan of."

Still not following, he waggled his eyebrows. "But I enjoy all of our…" Violet darted to the bundled children, Rin's faint sigh reminding him of their presence, "Eh… playtime."

"Feh." InuYasha dropped into the camp, curious despite his better judgment.

"No." She locked eyes with the monk. Voice stern, "When I showed you the excerpt you vehemently stated it would be problematic and when I tried **this **particular trick," she held up her pinky, then twisted her entire hand in a screwing motion, "you backed away, refused to let me even try to slip past the first ring, then **repeatedly** insisted I stop and never try that particular move again!" She tapped her chin, "In fact, you stomped off after accusing me of purposefully killing the mood!"

"Huh?" Inuyasha glanced from monk to slayer. Nothing quelled Miroku's sex drive when Sango was willing to play. Nothing.

Miroku frowned, "I do not recall asking you to ever stop during our," chuff, "alone time activities, Sango."

Her eye twitched, "Fine." She smoothed her clothes, "Let's just say Lord Sesshomaru is more open-minded than you are." Her eyebrow lifted as she met his gaze, "We'll leave it at that, hm?" Something in her expression warned him he'd best figure out what she was referring to or run the risk of a rather unpleasant conversation with their overly interested demonic associate.

Miroku blinked. "Oh." Frowning, he peeked at Sango who nodded, "OH! You mean…" he cringed.

"Yes."

He rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Oh."

"What are you blathering about, human?" Jaken squawked, "Of course my Lord is willing to experience new techniques." Huff, "He is not a coward."

Sango snipped pettily, "Or insecure."

Miroku fluffed, "I am not insecure, I simply did not appreciate you sticking your pinky in my…" his teeth clicked as his jaw snapped shut.

White ears swiveled his way. "What?" Inuyasha blinked, "Pinky?" He lifted said finger to study it closely. After a moment of deep thought, he shrugged, stuck it in his ear and promptly twisted it about in an attempt to clear away unwanted waxy buildup.

Sniff. "Whatever, idiots."

Jaken waddled about the camp, "What does my lord have to be insecure about? He is powerful, virile, feared…"

Sango sighed still bruised Miroku had stopped her before she could even try what the article suggested. "Well," a nervous peek was shot his way, "according to Kagome it can be extremely enjoyable for the guy if you find the…"

"HARUMPH!" Jaken all but bellowed, "Apparently the miko has found something my Lord enjoys or he would not have let that filthy wench touch him."

Sesshomaru's soft coaxing of Kagome's actions rose enough to be audible, rather than white noise. "Yes. Good girl. You…"

Wagging his head, Jaken's beak crinkled, "In fact…" he stilled. His lower jaw suddenly lost its connection with the top. Eyes bulged comically when he took a moment to actually process the noises coming from the woods, "ACK!" He tipped his head, face twisted in horrified thought. "What is that woman doing?"

"There." A low, hungry growl rattled the leaves in the small clearing. "That's the spot, woman. Right…"

"HO-LY SHIT!" Inuyasha's yelp, startled everyone. "THERE?" He glared at his pinky, "She stuck it there? THERE?" He frowned, wriggling the clawed finger before his eyes. "GAH! That's just **WRONG**!" Scrabbling to the edge of camp, Inuyasha huddled into his knees and began to rock back and forth chanting, "No. No. No. No."

"There?" Jaken paled, "THERE?" his sickly green hue took on a hint of chartreuse.

"Yes." Sango sighed, "There."

Miroku swallowed thickly. "So it's true," he sniggered, marginally concerned he'd overreacted when Sango had tried to, as he put it, violate him. "Lady Kagome **has **combined the forbidden Number Five technique with the most pleasurable Treat One?" He wagged his eyebrows the slayer's way in the hopes of making amends.

"Hn." She eyed him momentarily, "If Kagome used the spray, it's Trick One to the extreme." She scratched her throat then offered an absent shrug, "Pity you couldn't give it a shot." Mumbling she added, "I was going to try the spearmint flavor first."

Miroku squeaked, "WHAT?"

"Your loss, monk." She began fussing with her bedding, not wanting to continue the conversation.

"Hm." Miroku began chuckling darkly, eyes locked on the woman's shifting derriere. He purred quietly, "Perhaps I overreacted." He leered wickedly, "We could try again?" His lips parted in a devilish smirk, "I promise I'll be more open minded and if memory serves me, you like my altered versions Treat One quite a bit yourself, Sango, my love."

She stiffened. A flaming red blush burnt a vibrant path down the back of her neck as she began roughly fluffing her pillow. It only spurned the lecherous monk to inch closer.

From somewhere between his bent knees, InuYasha whimpered pathetically, "Nasty. Nasty. Nasty."

"Miko," Sesshomaru's dark groan whispered into the clearing, "This one approves of the recent potion."

"Wad 'boud dis?" Kagome's words muffled and breathy.

"Your…"

Miroku and Sango both perked.

Inuyasha curled tighter, his fingers linking over the back of his head. "God." He puled, "Make them stop!" Still rocking, he peeked through his bangs at the twinkling stars above, "Or just kill me. Zap. Dead. Then I won't have to listen to those two…"

Rin stirred.

"Shhh!" Sango glared at the distraught half-demon.

Jaken's faint gulp was audible even to the two humans straining to hear the inu lord's next words.

"Hn. Tell me," the demon's voice was thick and heavy with want, "Where did you learn such a," grunt, "trick?"

There was a momentary pause then Kagome released a sultry, "Hm?"

Miroku lifted an eyebrow, well aware what had kept his young friend from responding. He ran his fingers along his lower lip. Thoughts whirring, he glanced at Sango. Memories sparking, he recalled her lust glazed eyes as she pulled her head away from him. His fingers had slipped from her tousled hair then brushed her cheek before landing on his thighs. Blushing slightly, the slayer had swallowed as she tipped back and whispered, "How was that?"

"So good." Sesshomaru released another pent up hiss that sent Miroku's imaginings away in a flash. "Woman," his tone demanding, "Where did you learn…" there was a startled gasp that melted into a wanton moan, "**that**?"

"My lord…" three males back at camp tried to repress the diverse shivers the possessive undercurrent that filled her words caused.

There was another pause.

"Woman." Sesshomaru's growled warning sparked the rest of her reply.

"I simply read a lot."

"Hn." Movement, "What else have you re…" there was a rough grunt, "Woman, this…" Snarl, "No more. Turn so this one can…"

Jaken sniffed, "Stupid wench is so enraptured she can't even communicate properly."

Miroku grinned, eyes twinkling as he took in the discomfort around him. "Master Jaken, I believe Kagome's troubles speaking were caused by her mouth being otherwise occupied." He clucked his tongue, "It's a pity too," he mumbled playfully to himself, "I was taking notes."

"Monk!"

"Pervert!"

He was momentarily silenced, head jerking forward than snapping to the side. Both Sango and InuYasha brandishing reddened knuckles. Unfazed by the physical rebuff, he grinned, "What? It is the…" He had not seen Jaken winding up for a skull bashing.

"You filthy human, be silent!" The staff of two heads clipped the lecher soundly on the noggin with a resounding THWACK.

"Vile reprobate!" The imp snarled, "What my lord chooses to do with that silly chit of a miko is none of your concern!"

"Keep your pervy thoughts to yourself you damn lech!" Inuyasha bellowed.

Sango groaned.

A chorus of lusty cries filled the tense air and sent shivers of revulsion down Inuyasha's spine.

Rin stirred as the last plea from deep within the forest died. With a yawn she sat up, small fist digging at her sleepy eyes. She scanned the camp, "Where are Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome?"

Shippo rolled upright. Nose wrinkled as he took in the state of the four adults. "Did they go off again to play without us?" He dug roughly at his ear, eyes locked on InuYasha.

Sango shook her head, "Don't worry." She coughed softly, trying to dull the libidinous vocalizations that sporadically haunted the woods. "They're just um… uh…" she scratched her neck, "um…"

Miroku gently prodded the goose egg hatching on the crown of his head. Grin, "They are having an evening frolic in the woods."

"Monk." Knuckles popped, golden eyes slit in warning, "Knock it…"

Jaken huffed, "Lord Sesshomaru **DOES NOT** frolic, fool!"

Rin nodded. "Master Jaken is right."

"Frolic? FROLIC? Is the best you can come up with, Lech?" Inuyasha snarled from somewhere behind his knees. "Fuck."

Turning swiftly towards the vociferous complainer, Miroku snapped, "Would you rather I use your wording, Inuyasha?"

He tipped his head up, just enough to offer the frowning monk a threatening glare. "..."

"Hm." Miroku turned away, "I thought not."

Sango stiffly smiled at the children, trying to keep them from processing the two's conversation. Cough, "Rin. Shippo. Lord Sesshomaru and Kagome are just enjoying each other's company." Her eyes closed as her grin grew uncomfortably forced, "Don't worry."

"Hm." Miroku nodded, "They simply stepped away to engage in some fun and games. They'll re…"

"But Lord Sesshomaru doesn't have fun nor does he play games." Sigh, "He only watches Rin," she frowned, fingering her blankets, "even when Kagome plays with me, he will only watch." She blinked back a tear. Hurt feelings under control, she glanced at the two adults, "What game would my lord play with Kagome that he cannot play with this Rin?" She sniffled as a lone drop fell from her chin.

"Like Inuyasha said, Lord Sesshomaru and Kagome are fu…"

An uncomfortable noise gurgled from Sango's throat. Clearing it roughly, she snagged Miroku's attention before he could finish. Once his eyes locked with hers it was clear the glare she gave him was a silent warning.

The message: If YOU want to play any fun and games with me, you'll behave!

He nodded, glancing back at the little girl. "Do not be troubled, Rin." Smile, "They're visiting. Uh… Lord Sesshomaru's simply enjoying Kagome's..."

Inuyasha growled.

Jaken spluttered.

Sango gnarled threateningly, "Monk."

"Eh…" he tugged on his collar, "Er… f… f… friendly nature."

Shippo nodded, "Kagome **is **friendly." He frowned in deep thought, "Even Lord Sesshomaru can't deny that."

"But…" Rin's head canted sideways, forehead wrinkling when both Kagome and Sesshomaru's voices worked their way back to camp. "But you said they were playing." She tilted her head, studying the monk closely. "Playing and visiting are very different."

"You're right. They are playing!" Sango blushed and blurted roughly, "They're playing grown-up games, Rin." Nod. "Grown-up games."

Shippo blinked. Glittering green eyes flicked towards his sullen, hunkered friend. "What kinds of games do grown-ups play?" The kit tipped forward, a faint grin visible in the shifting shadows of the firelight.

Inuyasha curled tighter, refusing to look at the boy. "Ain't nothin' you need to worry about kid." With a shudder he mumbled from behind his thighs, "Trust me."

"OH!" Rin elbowed Shippo and giggled over Kagome's startled shriek, "They sound like they're having fun," she glanced at the boy and winked, "Don't they?"

"ACK!" Jaken spat. His cheeks fluffed in outrage, "Our Lord isn't playing and you stupid humans know it!" His beak curled in disgust, "Rin, that filthy whore has simply wormed her way onto our lord's pe…"

"Kagome," Shippo fluffed, "Is not dirty or **that **kind of lady, you creep!"

"You are no judge." Bulbous eyes narrowed to angry slits, "That putrid slut tramps around in nothing appropriate and fawns over my lord in the most obscene manner!" He crossed his arms and threw his nose skyward certain he was safe- Inuyasha obviously traumatized and Sesshomaru preoccupied deep in the woods. "It's disgraceful."

Inuyasha twitched. Unable to let a slight to his sweet friend slide, he lifted his head and snapped, "What's nasty, you stupid toad, is the way Lord Fluffy preens and prances in front of Kagome." Ears flicking back, eyebrows drooping he snipped, "Fuck. I even caught the asshole flexing for her the other day and last time I checked," gold locked on the quivering imp, "**He's** the one that's been seeing her home and carrying her whenever we have to move quickly."

Sango nodded, "Hm."

"I seem to recall," Miroku hummed, "Master Jaken, that you were roughly rebuked for peeking at," he drummed his chin and glanced towards Sango, "What did he call Lady Kagome again?"

Shippo snarled, "A filthy whore."

Miroku grinned, "From your cries for mercy, Lord Sesshomaru did not appreciate the way reacted to Kagome's disgusting, frail human body."

The imp seethed and slunk away from the monk's, knowing smirk- caught.

"But if Kagome bathes a lot," Rin chirped. "She can't be dirty." She glanced at her fingers, "In fact, Kagome is the cleanest in our group," blush, "Aside from Lord Sesshomaru of course."

Shippo rolled his eyes, "Of course."

"Well," Inuyasha muttered darkly, "They're gettin' pretty, damn dirty **right **now."

"Why?" The children's focus snapped his way. Their eyes glittered as they canted their heads innocently to the side.

"What are they doing to get so dirty," Shippo couldn't suppress the faint jeer, "Inuyasha?"

Miroku waved his hand lazily, drawing their curious gazes. "They are simply having a good time in the woods," he shook his head, "nothing to worry about." Grinning he added, "They'll be back in…"

A low, animalistic growl tore through the camp followed by Kagome's startled gasp, "… me!"

"Oh my!" Rin tittered, "Lord Sesshomaru must've jumped out and surprised Kagome!"

"Somethin' like that." Inuyasha resumed his balled up rocking.

Jaken twitched and shifted. Sango busied herself polishing Hirakotsu and Miroku tugged uncomfortably at his sticky collar. All the adults grateful the two hadn't picked up on the specific, four lettered word Kagome had chosen to punctuate what could only be a request Sesshomaru cease with the foreplay.

Unable to help himself, Miroku tapped his chin. Eyes locked on Inuyasha's ears. Grinning wickedly, he hummed, "Hm… I wonder…"

Taking the bait Inuyasha snarled, "What?"

Snigger, "If Lord Sesshomaru has made it to home plate yet?"

Not thinking Inuyasha shook his head, "No. They've only cleared third." He tensed, "ACK!" His head snapped up, "Fuck! You fuckin' lech!" He pinked, "You bastard! You got me to tell you what that son of a bitch and Kagome are…" Shaking violently he gnashed his teeth, "SHIT!" Fisting flailing he screamed, "I hate you! I hate you so much it makes me sick." A quivering finger slashed through the air to point in the direction of the two lovers. "**They** make me sick." Arms crossed tightly, he harrumphed. "You **all** make me sick!" He glared at each and every person circled around the campfire, noting they had ignored him. "Cheh." He flopped angrily back onto his butt, "You all suck."

"Ah," feeling mean Miroku added, "But you are aware Lord Sesshomaru is about to hit a home run, correct?"

"So," Shippo gasped, "Does that mean grown-up games are like baseball?" He glanced at the startled expressions, "Are Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru playing baseball?"

Sango slapped her forehead. "No. NO! They aren't!"

"But," green flicked from one adult to the next, "You said Lord Sesshomaru just rounded third…"

"There…" Kagome hissed from the dark shadows, "Right… un…"

"Wow." Shippo blinked, turning to Rin, "Must've been a good pitch."

A pleased bark and the crackle of branches responded.

"Hn…" Kagome purred, "That's right."

"Ka…go…" Sesshomaru snarled, "This one…"

"Oh god!" she cheered loudly, "That's it. Keep…"

Miroku's eyes began to water, the laughter he'd fought to control tumbling free in a rough snort. "I think Kagome was impressed."

Shippo twitched, "What the heck?" He glanced at Inuyasha. "You said they were playing baseball!"

"No I didn't!" He shot back defensively, "That filthy lech **implied **they were!"

Green swiveled towards the monk, "That is NOT what baseball sounds like." Frown, "What're Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru **really **doing?"

He twitched. The game of tease the kids no longer fun when he had to deal with the difficult questions, "Uh…"

"Oh please, my lord, stir me up!" Kagome's implores licentious. Carnal. "More. Please. Give me, MORE!"

"Woman," Sesshomaru's voice strained, "Your…" impassioned, "honey is…"

"No fair!" Shippo wailed, "Now they're having snacks?" He slapped the ground and jumped to his feet. "I want some too."

"NO!" Inuyasha and Sango bellowed at once.

Eyeing the two suspiciously, he demanded, "Why not?"

"Because… because…" Inuyasha fluffed, angry neither Sango nor Miroku would help, "Because," his cheeks heated, "You weren't invited, runt!"

"Why not?" Rin blurted, "Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru have never minded," she frowned, "when we've followed them before."

"Yeah," Shippo glared first at a blushing Inuyasha and then at a smirking monk, "So, why can't we go now?" He dropped back to the ground, "What're you hiding? What are they **really **doing?"

"Uh…" Sango writhed in discomfort. Her eyes darted from Inuyasha to Miroku for help.

"Who knows?" Miroku sniggered, "Maybe they're making peanut butter."

She twitched, "Peanut butter?" Incredulous, she turned towards him, "Really?"

He shrugged.

Rin mumbled, "But Lord Sesshomaru doesn't like peanut butter." Frown. "When Kagome gave him some he accused her of trying to suffocate him."

"Hm." Shippo giggled, "He spent the whole day going like this," eyes crossed, he lifted his lips so everyone could see him scrape his tongue against his front teeth.

"Well," Miroku coughed behind his hand, "**This **peanut butter is special."

"Lord Sesshomaru did mention honey, so it must be sweet." Rin clapped her hands, "For him to like it so much it must be really tasty." Innocently, she blinked at the smirking monk, "Is it a special treat?"

"You could say that it's for Lord Sesshomaru and **only **Lord Sesshomaru."

"Wow. That's why he sounds so happy."

Miroku cooed, eyes twinkling, "I'm sure he's **loving** it." Snigger, "Be hard not to enjoy **that **kind of treat."

"LECH!" Roughly and without warning Inuyasha struck, pounding the defenseless monk into the ground without remorse.

Stubbornly, Miroku grinned drunkenly up at his enraged friend, "Well," he winced, running his tongue quickly across his teeth, "am I wrong?"

Inuyasha froze as the forest exploded with the sounds of blissful completion.

"Sess…"

Grunt, "Ka…"

"SESS… Oh there… don't…"

"Kagome, do not sto…"

"Yes! Oh yes! My lord!"

Snarl.

"SESSHOMARU!"

Inuyasha cringed at the loud proclamations, eyes dropping back to the giggling weight dangling from his fist.

Miroku chuckled drunkenly, lifted his fingers into the familiar 'V' Kagome used when she'd won an argument and muttered, "Home run." He fell heavily to the dirt with a wheeze. Grateful darkness slipped in before Inuyasha could react.

Rin and Shippo swapped glances, debating whether to ask about the noises or let them go.

Sango's polishing grew frantic. An uncomfortable sweat dribbled down her back. She knew the kids were watching her, waiting for some sign she was aware of them so they could ask her about what had just occurred.

Jaken stared stupidly into the woods, awed to have heard his lord's orgasm.

Inuyasha slunk up into a tree, trying hard not to lose his dinner.

Rin glanced from Miroku, asleep in the dirt, to Sango. The slayer had finished with her boomerang and the forest had quieted. She grinned, "Should we yell, 'Olly, olly in come free'?"

"What?" Sango twitched, "What was that?"

Rin blinked slowly, wondering if a spell of stupidity had been cast on the grown-ups. "It sounds like Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru are playing hide-n-seek," the girl shifted, "should we call them home so they don't disturb Miroku while he rests?"

Shippo nodded, "Yeah." Yawn, "I'm getting' tired and if they keep playing I won't be able to sleep."

Rin hopped up, her hands cupping around her mouth. She took a deep breath. Back arching to make room for more air. "L…"

"Wait!" Sango yelped. "Uh… no need to call them Rin… Uh…" She glanced to Inuyasha hoping he could offer a little help.

Grumble, "They're fine." The branch he'd taken solace upon shivered, "They'll be back soon anyway." His ears ticked. The soft buzz and clatter of crickets had begun. "Go to sleep." Gold flicked to the silent kit. "You too, Shippo."

Sango rose, dropped a blanket across Miroku then helped the two children back into bed. Gently, she brushed Rin's bangs to the side, "They'll be here in the morning."

Rin yawned, "I know."

Sango jerked Shippo's bedding to his chin, "Sleep well."

"Thanks. You too." He twisted to his side, nose below the soft sheet that smelled of Kagome. "Night."

- o_0 -

Inuyasha stirred as the first rays of sunlight fell across his face. Ears swiveling to and fro he tried to ignore the faint sounds surrounding him. Unable to doze back to sleep, he cracked an eye open and then the other. Yawning, he rolled his shoulders and glanced around the camp. During the night, Miroku had come to and wormed his way into Sango's bedding. His left arm played the role of the slayer's pillow. While his right lay gently across the dip of her waist and kept the blankets from slipping off. Inuyasha's lip curled over Sango's content smile and the familiar way the couple spooned.

Huff. "Shit."

His glare shifted to his older sibling's troublesome dragon. "Huh." The creature had returned without him noticing. Assuming it must've slipped in and settled sometime after the children had fallen asleep, Inuyasha took a moment to study the impudent headache propped against the lumbering beast's side.

Jaken looked ill. His evening of witnessing some of Kagome and Sesshomaru's activities had obviously unsettled and threatened how he had carefully ordered his world. The imp's understandings of demon/ priestess relations forever altered.

Inuyasha's stomach tightened. He was sickened, realizing he could empathize with the disgusting twit's turmoil.

Shippo stirred, earning a glare from the silent half-demon. Neither he, nor Rin, seemed to care one way or the other what Kagome and Sesshomaru did alone together. The two children only troubled, initially, by the fact they could not participate. Inuyasha sniffed, still upset the kids had overheard the couple mating.

"Bad enough I had to hear it," he grouched, "but to have kids listen to that crap?"

Unable to put it off any longer, he dropped softly to the forest floor and glared at the two responsible for his loss of sleep and developing ulcer. Kagome was sound asleep, nestled securely between Sesshomaru's raised legs. Her head, familiarly placed against the silent demon's chest, rose and fell with each of his breaths. She was a sleepy mess of knotted hair and disheveled clothing. Her feet were bare and tucked comfortably below her demon lover. Sesshomaru was half-dressed and equally mussed. His visible shoulder sported a number of healing bites and scratches. Linked fingers rested at Kagome's elbow, keeping her in place with a lazy hug.

Inuyasha's gut twisted. His lip lifted in disgust. Feeling vindictive, he barked a pouty, "Cheh!" and kept watching, noting Sesshomaru had absently begun to rub small circles into Kagome's hip.

"I know you're awake, asshole." Inuyasha snarled lowly.

An eyebrow lifted. Afraid to disturb his bedmate, Sesshomaru opened his eyes and stared at his younger sibling. Gold dropped to the top of Kagome's head, clawed fingers brushing the tousled pile of midnight black smooth when she twitched. Satisfied she had drifted back asleep, Sesshomaru touched his lips to her forehead then resumed his patient glare.

"Fuck." Inuyasha took in the pair's state of dress. Kagome wasn't in the tank top and shorts she'd disappeared the night before in. He recoiled when she nuzzled against her companion. The oversized white cloth that she had been hastily dressed in to allow her a sense of modestly had slipped free to expose a bare shoulder and long swath of neck. Both littered in small, telling bruises.

Realizing his brother was no longer studying him, Sesshomaru followed Inuyasha's startled glare to the splash of creamy skin mottled with kiss marks and love bites. "Hn." He eased the fabric back where it belonged. Afraid it would move again, he slid his hand between their bodies, fingers skimming the cloth that blocked his touch from Kagome's flesh.

Proof of the miko and demon's night hidden, Inuyasha snapped back to the present. "OY!" He pointed, "Where the hell're Kagome's clothes?"

Minus the volume, the fact someone had announced one of the women in the group was unclothed immediately awoke Miroku. Wisely, he remained hidden behind Sango and watched.

Warm fingers wrapped around his own, "Maybe," Sango whispered, "We should let them deal with this alone?"

"No." He squeezed her gently, "There is something refreshing about watching Inuyasha being reprimanded early in the morning." Snigger, "And this is bound to be one to remember."

"He was kind of rude last night." She shifted, "He hasn't realized if we could hear them…"

"Mmhm."

They both giggled. Their focus shifting to the two kids staring intently at Inuyasha's back.

Sango stiffened, "When'd they…"

"Hush." Miroku offered her a tiny peck behind the ear, "Let them enjoy the show as well." He glanced at the snoozing imp and pointed, "I believe a second actor is about to join this morning's comedy."

"Huh?" She glanced the way he indicated. "Oh."

Jaken yelped, his backrest lumbering off for more grass.

Hand still between them, Sesshomaru slid his fingers below the fabric. Gently, he brushed his knuckles over the swell of Kagome's breast. A faint grin appeared when she inhaled sharply. Satisfied he'd been able to cop a feel, he gently jerked the fabric taut. Fingers spread possessively across her chest as he made sure the material stayed put.

The movement jarred Kagome. Nose crinkled, she lifted her head. Sleepy eyes studied her gawping friend. "Mmm." She shifted, the front of her borrowed clothing reopening much to Sesshomaru's displeasure. "Morning, Inuyasha."

He grunted, "Get dressed, Kagome." Glare flicking from muggy priestess to suffocatingly smug inu.

"Huh?" She dug sleepily at her eyes and dropped her head back against Sesshomaru, too comfortable to really bother moving.

Forgetting his manners, Inuyasha snarled tersely, "What the hell, asshole?"

Sesshomaru blinked slowly, eyes snapping towards the green lump swaying stupidly across the camp.

Kagome tensed unaware the insult had been directed towards the warm demon carefully arranging her clothes so the others could see no more than a healthy dose of thigh. "Excuse me?" She turned her body towards him.

"SH!" Inuyasha flapped his hand in an attempt to still her.

Kagome stiffened. "Don't you shush me, jerk! You just called me an…"

"SHUT UP!" He snarled, stomping closer to stick a quivering finger towards Sesshomaru's nose. "You son of a bitch. You purposefully made sure you two were close enough I could hear you fucking."

Kagome gasped, "But I chose the…"

"Hush, miko." Sesshomaru muttered, finger slipping a stray strand behind her ear. "Let him bury himself."

Unaware he was being set-up Inuyasha took a step back, disgusted he could not unhear what had happened the night before. "GAH! You think I couldn't tell what you were doing?" He dropped his glare to Kagome, "What the fuck was the throat spray for?"

A brilliant and very painful shade of red spread across her face and ran clear to her toes.

Sniff. "Shit. By the way you were screaming I'd figure you'd need it **after** not before you jammed your finger up Lord Fuck Face's ass." A strange grin appeared, head canting to the side, "Did you find the stick?"

Kagome pressed into Sesshomaru in an attempt to gain some space. Everything about her behavior conveyed she was mortified. "What? How did you…" Her gaze hardened as she took in the two other humans across the camp. "Why didn't someone warn me?"

Sesshomaru's expression remained impassive. His grip on Kagome tightened in an attempt to soothe. "Inuyasha," he waited until he had the younger inu's complete focus, "this one can understand your lack of understanding concerning matters of sex, and as your elder I have shamefully allowed you to reach adulthood ignorant." He paused, assessing the half-demon carefully. "I had assumed it would be something you would attain on your own; however, it is clear you have not." He ran his claws through Kagome's hair, "It is too early to do so now, but soon, this one will make it a point to introduce you to a knowledgeable female willing and capable of tutoring you." His arm slunk further around Kagome, keeping her firmly between his legs. "So be patient, soon your innocence will be a thing of the past."

"Wha…" Inuyasha blinked. "Did you just call me a vir…"

Through speaking to Inuyasha, Sesshomaru swiveled his gaze to his fuming vassal, "Jaken."

The imp twitched, rubbing the tip of his beak gently as his mind wandered to the foul treatment his lord had endured at the hands of the wretched woman tucked familiarly within Sesshomaru's hold.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. He would wait until the imp's survival instincts kicked in.

Kagome prepared to stand. "It's ok, I'll just…"

Arm locked around her, he pressed his nose to the side of her head. "You will remain here." He slanted his gaze back towards Jaken now cowering sheepishly out of reach and growled, "Jaken will prepare the morning meal."

"But…"

Miroku shifted, tugging the back of Sango's top gently. "We'd best go."

She sat up, no longer interested in witnessing the horrific scene that was about to unfold- the aftermath would be enough. Scrabbling for toiletries, she offered Kagome a quick, apologetic wave before disappearing in the brush behind Miroku.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat, "You are to fix the morning meal for the group, Jaken."

"WHAT? That's the woman's job." Webbed feet flapped closer. "Surely you jest Lord Sesshomaru!" He began to moan, "It's bad enough you make me feed the pet human, now I have to fix a meal for your temporary bedmate as well?"

"Temporary?" Sesshomaru's eyebrow lifted. Kagome turned, certain she'd heard his teeth grate against one another.

"Please," Jaken offered Kagome a withering glare as he stomped closer, the staff of two heads whooshing past Inuyasha's nose as he forced himself closer, "There is no way you, my esteemed lord, would lower yourself to bed such a filthy wench as this," he pointed to the gawping woman, "harlot for any length of time."

Inuyasha crossed his arms, "I agree with carp bait here," roughly he kicked Jaken to the side. "What the hell's going on? Not only are you doing kinky shit a few hundred yards away from camp but you aren't trying to hide it either."

Kagome blushed, "You…" swallow, "You heard everything?"

"Hard not to." Inuyasha snarled and pointed angrily to his ears.

"But I was certain we were far enough away."

Refusing to be ignored Jaken shrieked, "What spell did you cast on my lord you disgusting witch?" His cheeks puffed, "What was that potion you ingested? What foolish trick did you employ to get my lord to allow you such liberties with his person?"

Kagome recoiled, "Liberties?" She turned to glare at the demon she was pressed against, "How come they only know about what I did to…"

Inuyasha snarled, "I don't give a shit what happened to Lord Fluffy." He took a rough swing at the enraged imp. "What I care about is the number of god forsaken marks all over Kagome's body!" He eyed her closely, "And where the hell're your clothes?"

She blinked stupidly, "Um… they were ripped when uh…" unable to hold Inuyasha's gaze, her eyes dropped to her lap.

"Hmph." Snarl, "You just let him do as he pleases didn't you?" Lip curl, "Cheh. Bet he had his fuckin' paws all over you and all you did was egg him on." He placed his hand against his chest, voice hitching to a more feminine pitch, "Oh Lord Asshat!" He forced a rough titter, "More. More of that, please."

Jaken snarled, "The ugly hag is lucky my lord bestowed her with such attentions."

Kagome blinked at the two then swiveled her startled gaze to Sesshomaru, "What's going on? Why do they only know about what happened to you?"

"Hn. Perhaps your barrier was imperfect." He pulled his eyes off her and studied the two, "As for what is happening," he wriggled his fingers, body shifting subtly, "It would appear Jaken and Inuyasha are about to be reprimanded."

Inuyasha and the imp continued to argue unaware the pair they were fighting over were not amused.

"Feh. Like Kagome would willingly spread her legs for **that **mother fuckin'…"

Jaken's beak tilted skyward, "Miko. My lord has never defiled a mother. Only mikos. And that's because the lowly wench deceived him. Oh my lovely lord." He sniveled, "Brought down by a stupid human."

"Pff." Inuyasha sneered, "Based on the fact he was ok with Kagome fiddling around with his asshole means Lord Fluffy's had a hell of a lot worse done to him than dippin' his dick in a priestess."

"This Jaken can assure you, mutt, the only one in the wrong was that miko." He stabbed an accusatory digit Kagome's way, "It is not the first time that bitch has taken it in the…"

Inuyasha blinked. Where there had once been an enraged, hate spewing imp there was now a rather contrite, broken lump of blubbering goo. Deciding karma had finally done him a favor, he crowed, "See? Your lord raped my mi…"

"SIT BOY!"

The last thing to register before Inuyasha hit dirt was the fact he was plummeting towards Jaken's bruised body which smelled of mold and unwashed sock. Ears ringing, he gratefully embraced darkness, suddenly aware Kagome had come to Sesshomaru's aid.

Shippo blinked at pile of twitching limbs. He shifted his gaze to Kagome as she snuggled back against Sesshomaru's chest then glanced Rin's way. The little girl shrugged, standing slowly to help herself to the breakfast bars Kagome kept in her pack. He followed, biting the sliver package open.

"I wonder what," Rin giggled, "Master Jaken and Inuyasha did to make Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru so angry."

He grunted, "They both accused them of being mean to the other."

"But," Rin nibbled on the corner of her bar, "You heard them. They were having fun."

He nodded, "Yeah." Sniff, "I don't understand what the big deal is." Shrug, "I mean all Kagome and Sesshomaru did was have sex."

"Hm." She giggled, "I kind of like the others not understanding." Eyes twinkling she smiled fondly at the sleeping couple, "This Rin thinks it's funny watching the other adults try and explain what Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru were doing without telling us, don't you think?"

Grunt, "I think Miroku knows." He took an unhealthy bite of his granola bar, "He was there for part of the time when Kagome told us about that stuff."

"That's what makes it so much fun!" Rin tittered, "Did you see how upset Sango became when the silly monk threatened to tell us what was happening."

Shippo nodded, watching closely as Rin snagged a stick to gently prod the two reprimanded fools. Inuyasha whimpered groggily over the gentle jabs inflicted to his butt.

Shippo sniggered, "Hey, Rin?" Head tipping towards her he whispered, "Tonight it's my turn to ask all the questions, ok?"


End file.
